Golden Day
by Misses Histery
Summary: "Todo parecía perfecto. Un día perfecto en una ciudad perfecta, con un clima perfecto, y ciudadanos perfectos. Todo perfecto. Quién diría que en ese día, le arrancarían del pecho su corazón". POST RE1. Jill/Wesker. By: Dany.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola, hola! ¡Qué agradable es pasar por aquí! Ah, pues aquí les traigo este one-shoot muy corto o drabble muy largo, como ustedes lo quieran ver... aunque técnicamente, según Feer, no es un drabble porque rebasa las 500 palabras. _

_Bueno, no importa. El caso es que he estado teniendo muchísimo tiempo libre, y no hay nada mejor que hacer que escribir, y mi querido arcoiris también ha estado de buena así que me dejó terminar esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su total agrado._

_Let's read! _

* * *

_**Golden Day.**_

Afuera el sol brillaba como una llama dorada, el aire era dulce y fresco, niños corrían y reían, los perros ladraban felices. Todo parecía perfecto. Un día perfecto en una ciudad perfecta, con un clima perfecto, y ciudadanos perfectos. Todo perfecto. Quién diría que en ese día, le arrancarían del pecho su corazón.

Aunque el sol entrara por el gran ventanal de su cuarto y le diera directamente en la espalda, ella no sentía el agradable calor; aunque el aire corría por la casa, ella no sentía la frescura que le proporcionaba; aunque antes la risa de los niños y el ladrar feliz de los perros le sacaban una sonrisa, ése día lo único que quería era que se callaran. Lo único que quería era callar los gritos, los gemidos, las voces en su cabeza. En especial la voz de Albert Wesker.

Su voz. Esa voz hipnotizante, fuerte, inexpresiva, que la podía volver loca fácilmente. Quería callarla porque sabía que no la volvería a escuchar, y porque tal vez así podría olvidar la traición que habían sufrido y todo se volvería más fácil. Pero no podía, parecía que se había clavado en el fondo de su alma. _Señorita Valentine, necesito su ayuda en con los informes del mes. Buen trabajo, señorita Valentine. Buenos días, Jill. _Era a la única que saludaba, además de llamarle por su nombre y no por su apellido cuando estaban solos. Se sentía muy tonta por haberse enamorado de él.

Y no sólo porque le deseara buenos días siempre, sino por la caballerosidad que mostraba cuando estaba con ella, por sus sonrisas imperceptibles cuando hablaban, por los pequeños detalles que Wesker le daba, por ser una persona excelente en su trabajo y, claro, porque era condenadamente guapo.

Todas las cosas que pudieron ser y no serían, pasaban por la cabeza de Jill. Sus pensamientos llegaban a ser dolorosos, porque en más de una ocasión ella sintió que era correspondida. Las miradas delataban a Wesker, y él no hacía nada para ocultarlas.

Lo más irónico de la vida, es que las personas que te hacen feliz, son las que más daño te pueden llegar a hacer, y Jill lo comprobó esa noche en la mansión Spencer. El hombre por el que había caído había resultado ser un traidor sin escrúpulos, eso ponía en duda todas las acciones que hicieron que se enamorara.

Pero ese día todo iba a cambiar.  
El timbre de su modesta casa sonó, no esperaba a nadie, así que la curiosidad ganó y bajó rápidamente para ver quién era la persona que la buscaba.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no había nadie ahí, sólo un paquete envuelto en cartón que simplemente tenía su nombre escrito, para hacerle saber que era para ella, y la fecha de ese día. De nuevo, la curiosidad le ganó y metió el pequeño paquete en la casa, se encaminó a la sala y lo depositó en una mesita enfrente del sillón de tres plazas.

Después de un rato observándolo, lo acercó a su oído, quería estar segura de que era un paquete inofensivo, y al no escuchar ningún ruido extraño, más que el de algo rebotar en el interior, decidió abrirlo.

Su corazón se paró en seco y después volvió a latir con más intensidad. Adentro, había una carta, y encima de ella, estaban los lentes oscuros de Wesker, los que llevaba siempre. Jill tomó la carta y vio que tenía dos fechas. Igualmente que el paquete, tenía la fecha de ese día, y la otra era del día anterior. Dedujo que era la fecha en la que habían escrito esa carta. Empezó a leer e inmediatamente supo quién la había escrito por la letra pulcra e impecable:

_Señorita Valentine, _

_Está leyendo esto porque la verdad ha encontrado un hueco para salir a la superficie, y porque obviamente ha sobrevivido a la difícil prueba de la mansión. No podría estar más orgulloso de los resultados. El virus es todo un éxito, y gracias a usted y a sus constantes defensas a mi persona, todo eso fue posible. _

_Nadie podría haber puesto en duda su opinión, por eso la elegí a usted. _

_Pude ver en sus ojos los sentimientos que guarda hacia mí; me decepcioné al saber que era sólo una chiquilla tonta que cree en algo tal como el amor, y no la mujer inteligente y madura que pensé que era. _

_Deseche esos sentimientos, señorita Valentine. No vale la pena conservarlos, nunca le habría correspondido. _

_A. Wesker. _

Eso era todo. Nada más, nada menos. Albert Wesker siendo Albert Wesker. Entonces ella no se sintió estúpida por haberse enamorado de él, porque esa era la intención desde el principio, se sintió estúpida y usada por no haberlo previsto.

Pero no se saldría con la suya. Jill se prometió que lo iba a encontrar y saldaría deudas con él, nadie se metía con Jill Valentine y salía tan victorioso. No, no desecharía esos sentimientos, convertiría ese amor en odio, esa preocupación en convicción y encontraría todas las centrales de Umbrella, las destruiría, lo dejaría sin nada, y al final, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

* * *

_Y FIN. JAJAJAJÁ, ojalá les haya gustado. _

_Dejen reviews, son gratis... y si tiene varios, les subo una nueva historia la próxima semana :3  
__¡GRACIAS! __  
_

_Dany **(26/09/2013 9:20 p.m. )**_


	2. Alternative ending

_¡Hola mis queridas Danylibers! (¿Es en serio que acabo de poner eso?) _

_Lamentablemente, no vengo con la nueva historia porque no contaba con que la mayoría de mis adorables maestros decidieran hacer exámenes la misma semana; pero ya me puse a trabajar en ella, ¡no se desanimen! _

_En cambio, les traigo la versión original de **Golden Day,** que terminó siendo un final alternativo porque quería probarme escribiendo a **Wesker **tal y como es, y no haciéndolo OOC. **  
**_

_Se las comparto porque la verdad no podía quitarme el gusanito de la curiosidad sobre sus opiniones, espero que les guste :3 Let's read! _

* * *

_**Golden Day.  
**__(alternative ending) _

Afuera el sol brillaba como una llama dorada, el aire era dulce y fresco, niños corrían y reían, los perros ladraban felices. Todo parecía perfecto. Un día perfecto en una ciudad perfecta, con un clima perfecto, y ciudadanos perfectos. Todo perfecto.

Pero no para ella. Aunque el sol entrara por el gran ventanal de su cuarto y le diera directamente en la espalda, ella no sentía el agradable calor; aunque el aire corría por la casa, ella no sentía la frescura que le proporcionaba; aunque antes la risa de los niños y el ladrar feliz de los perros le sacaban una sonrisa, ése día lo único que quería era que se callaran. Lo único que quería era callar los gritos, los gemidos, las voces en su cabeza. En especial la voz de Albert Wesker.

Su voz. Esa voz hipnotizante, fuerte, inexpresiva, que la podía volver loca fácilmente. Quería callarla porque sabía que no la volvería a escuchar, y porque tal vez así podría olvidar la traición que habían sufrido y todo se volvería más fácil. Pero no podía, parecía que se había clavado en el fondo de su alma. _Señorita Valentine, necesito su ayuda en con los informes del mes. Buen trabajo, señorita Valentine. Buenos días, Jill. _Era a la única que saludaba, además de llamarle por su nombre y no por su apellido cuando estaban solos. Se sentía muy tonta por haberse enamorado de él.

Y no sólo porque le deseara buenos días siempre, sino por la caballerosidad que mostraba cuando estaba con ella, por sus sonrisas imperceptibles cuando hablaban, por los pequeños detalles que Wesker le daba, por ser una persona excelente en su trabajo y, claro, porque era condenadamente guapo.

Todas las cosas que pudieron ser y no serían, pasaban por la cabeza de Jill. Sus pensamientos llegaban a ser dolorosos, porque en más de una ocasión ella sintió que era correspondida. Las miradas delataban a Wesker, y él no hacía nada para ocultarlas.

Lo más irónico de la vida, es que las personas que te hacen feliz, son las que más daño te pueden llegar a hacer, y Jill lo comprobó esa noche en la mansión Spencer. El hombre por el que había caído había resultado ser un traidor sin escrúpulos, eso ponía en duda todas las acciones que hicieron que se enamorara.

Pero ese día todo iba a cambiar.  
El timbre de su modesta casa sonó, no esperaba a nadie, así que la curiosidad ganó y bajó rápidamente para ver quién era la persona que la buscaba.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no había nadie ahí, sólo un paquete envuelto en cartón que simplemente tenía su nombre escrito, para hacerle saber que era para ella, y la fecha de ese día. De nuevo, la curiosidad le ganó y metió el pequeño paquete en la casa, se encaminó a la sala y lo depositó en una mesita enfrente del sillón de tres plazas.

Después de un rato observándolo, lo acercó a su oído, quería estar segura de que era un paquete inofensivo, y al no escuchar ningún ruido extraño, más que el de algo rebotar en el interior, decidió abrirlo.

Su corazón se paró en seco y después volvió a latir con más intensidad. Adentro, había una carta, y encima de ella, estaban los lentes oscuros de Wesker, los que llevaba aquel día en la mansión; incluso tenían un vidrio estrellado. Jill tomó la carta y vio que tenía dos fechas. Igualmente que el paquete, tenía la fecha de ese día, y la otra era del día anterior. Dedujo que era la fecha en la que habían escrito esa carta. Empezó a leer e inmediatamente supo quién la había escrito por la letra pulcra e impecable:

_Jill,_

_Los sucesos pasados son lamentables, y no te puedo decir que lo siento, porque no quiero mentirte, y no me es agradable mentirles a las personas que me importan, que son pocas, casi nulas. Y tú me importas, créeme. Si no me importaras, tampoco me habría arriesgado a mandarte esta carta, y para que estés segura de mi identidad, te he adjuntado la única prueba que poseo._

_Sé que te interesa saber qué fue lo que pasó después de aquella terrible escena con ese monstruo. Es muy simple, de hecho: un virus, que alteró mi ADN, me hizo posible sobrevivir al ataque y salir antes de que la mansión entera estallara en pedazos. Tú no me preocupabas, ya que estoy al tanto de tus habilidades y tu inteligencia. Sabía que ibas a salir de ahí. _

_En cuanto vi tu expresión al saberme el culpable, en parte, de todo eso, supe que mis acciones te habían lastimado, e inmediatamente quise arreglarlo, pero seguramente iba a resultar contraproducente. En ese momento decidí que, si salíamos de ahí, iba a arreglar mis errores. _

_He ahí la razón principal de esta carta. Y tal vez te preguntarás cómo te compensaré por todo eso, pero no seas ansiosa, el momento llegará cuando menos te lo esperes. _

_Por ahora, señorita Valentine, me despido de usted esperando que sus sentimientos hacia mí no hayan cambiado, puesto que los míos no lo han hecho. _

_Esté al pendiente de mis futuros contactos,  
A. Wesker. _

Releyó la carta varias veces, tratando de leer entre líneas o de encontrar algún código, pero no había nada, sólo eso. Se decepcionó. Pero la decepción no fue tan grande como el alivio que sintió al saber a Wesker vivo, y más aún saber que pronto lo vería, o al menos eso esperaba.

Después de varias horas de espera, el timbre sonó, y su corazón se desbocó. Corrió desesperada y sólo encontró una nota que decía: _No desesperes. Mira por tu ventanal. _Subió como posesa las escaleras y, de alguna manera, él estaba parado frente al ventanal viendo el atardecer.

Se quedó paralizada a mitad de camino, y él recorrió la distancia que los separaba. La abrazó, y Jill sintió que todas las piezas del rompecabezas en que se había convertido su vida, se juntaban, que todo volvía a ser como debía ser.

* * *

_¡Tadaaaaaaa! Espero que les haya agradado, en especial a **Yuna-Tidus-Love**, que quería que **Wesker **le correspondiera a **Jill. **_

_¡Dejen sus reviews! _

_Dany **(14/10/2013 7:05 p.m.)**_


End file.
